


Will You ever let her go?

by truancy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truancy/pseuds/truancy
Summary: Short scene after Kagome finds Inuyasha and Kikyo smooching





	Will You ever let her go?

The worst part isn’t his failure to express his true feelings through words, rather it’s his actions. his eyes are on me but it’s almost as if he’s looking through me right into Kikyo's soul. He can’t even look me in the eyes and tell me it’s me who he loves.

But that’s expected, I knew a long time ago he couldn’t love me... 

He can’t even see me.. all he sees is Kikyo, how is it she’s still in the way even though she’s passed, and the only thing left of her is a vengeful spirit.

I wish he could let her go, maybe then I could come first I hope 

Who am I kidding? 

Kagome looked down at the well, she hated when she and Inuyasha would fight. Especially over something so petty, they weren’t in a relationship. Yet it still hurt to know she would always come second in Inuyasha’s heart. 

She looked back up and sighed, “can you hear me Inuyasha?” She knew he was there, on the other side of the well. 

It had been a month, resisting the temptation of going back to Inuyasha was hard, but she had to. She couldn’t follow him around waiting for him to see her worth. 

“Is there any room left in your heart for me... Inuyasha?” She sighed, 

“Of course there’s not,” she whispered as she slides down the walls of the well, 

“Inuyasha.,” she mumbled

Unbeknownst to her Inuyasha was sitting at the bottom of the well listening to everything she had to say. Though he was too afraid to confront her. Everything she was saying about Kikyo was in-fact true, to an extent at least. Yet despite all that he was desperate to straighten things out with Kagome. 

He wasn’t in denial, he knew he was in love with Kagome but his love for kikyo outweighed that. But, he valued his friendship with Kagome more than anything in either world. 

“But of course there is.” He whispered 

She gasped and jumped up from the floor, “had he been listening to everything?” She wondered, she peered over the well and looked down at the half demon. 

“You’re here? I assumed you’d be in your way ready to leap into the depths of Hell with Kikyo.” She scoffed and headed towards the door, but Inuyasha stopped her with a warm grasp of his hand. 

“Not too long ago it sounded as if you wanted me here.” 

“Of course, I want you here, but you made your decision. Quite frankly, I don’t think it’s too much of me to ask for my own Peace of mind.” 

He couldn’t compete there, he did make his decisions. He chose the cold embrace of Kikyo while staring directly into tear-filled kagome’s eyes. 

“ I was so upset Inuyasha,l wanted to come back to you the same night but things are never going to change with you. I’m sure the only reason you’re here is because Kikyo rejected you again.”

He wasn’t sure if he should pull her close or keep the distance between them, but he knew he couldn’t leave. If he left now Kagome would for sure move on. He smelled the saltiness of her tears beginning to pool.

“Kagome.. please don’t cry.”

“How can I not? You keep hurting me.” She began, her tears flowed out, staining her cheeks and her shirt.

He pulled her into his embrace in despite 

“I can’t lie to you Kagome, I love Kikyo. I owe my life to Kikyo, but I’m also in love with you and I need you in my life.  
it’s too much to ask, but you opened me up to a new way of life. I see things differently now. I know it’s okay to let people in now... because of you.” He squeezed her tighter taking in her lovely scent. 

She didn’t want to admit it, but his embrace did calm her heart. despite the fact, his embrace is what caused her distress in the first place. 

“Yet you’d rather be with her, she’s tried to kill you, tried to kill me and yet you’d rather be with her...

If you thought I’d continue to let you two time me you’re more asinine than I thought..” she pulled away from him and headed towards the door. 

“Kagome please don’t do this.” He pleaded though they went disregarded. 

“Go home Inuyasha, I have a life here with people who want me, people who care for me, and a boy who understands my worth.”

“Kagome..” 

“Tell me, ” She said quietly

“Will you ever let her go?”

“I- I don’t know..”

“then I can't go back with you... goodbye Inuyasha.”


End file.
